1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for improving functions of a HiFi KARAOKE video cassette recorder (hereinafter referred to as HiFi KTVCR) and, in particular, to an extended circuit of a HiFi KTVCR having a simultaneous singing and recording (SAR) function while in operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present invention relates to a HiFi KTVCR having a SAR function. As everybody knows, a KTVCR has become a favorite equipment for use while people are at leisure. A HiFi KTVCR is what people are especially longing for. A common HiFi KTVCR uses a HiFi program tape wherein the singer's voice, accompaniment sound and image are recorded previously. While in use, the user, by the audio select switch, may choose to simply enjoy the singer's voice and image, or otherwise, only the accompaniment sound is played and the user sings by himself (or herself) according to the accompaniment and the subtitle using the microphone.
A HiFi KTVCR of this type has the following imperfection while in use:
1) The singing voice of the user can not be retained in the HiFi program tape. Provided the user wants to hear his (her) own singing voice, he (she) has to sing once more or otherwise record his/her singing voice by a type of recorder. However, under this circumstance, while watching the image and hearing the previously recorded sound at the same time, the sound and the image should be played back in synchronism. It is quite inconvenient to do so.
2) Owing to the fact that the user's voice cannot be introduced into the program tape, its application field is extremely narrow. The application is restricted to a song program tape. As to other applications, such as in the case of a language learning tape, because the user's sound cannot be heard from the program tape, the effects on language learning is unsatisfactory.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of a conventional HiFi KTVCR, the present inventor made extensive research and experiments to improve a HiFi KTVCR and thus completed the present invention.